Frostfire
__NOEDITSECTION__ Overview Frostfire is an Elite Boss and the leader of the Outcasts. Heroes can fight him: *in the Take Out Frostfire mission from Flux in the Hollows as an Elite Boss and an Enemy. Background Stats Height: 6’10” Weight: 280 lbs. Hair: Blue-black Eyes: Black Distinguishing Marks: Blue tinted skin, Tattoos encircling both biceps Leonard Calhoun grew up in a middle-class neighborhood of Steel Canyon in the 1970s. Details of his home life are sketchy, but do not raise any red flags. The Zigg psychiatrist’s report mentions an early obsession with super-powered heroes, which may eventually have flipped to loathing. Calhoun claimed his powers manifested in his early teen years. He was able to generate extreme temperatures– both hot and cold –from his body. GIFT researchers believe he is able to generate temperatures of up to approximately 1500 °C and down to -75 °C. Calhoun was first arrested for a disastrously failed attempt at super-powered heroism. At age 17, he witnessed an attempted armed robbery at a convenience store. Although he had neither training nor experience, he intervened, freezing both the robber and store clerk in blocks of ice. He then attempted to melt the clerk free, but the stress caused his powers to “spasm” uncontrollably. His fire powers ignited the building and the ensuing inferno destroyed the building. Although Calhoun escaped unharmed, several people were killed in the blaze, including the clerk and the robber. Calhoun surrendered himself to the authorities. Although the District Attorney’s Office offered a deal for 5 years of jail time acknowledging his pure motives, Calhoun refused, believing wrongly that the jury would find him innocent. He was stunned by his conviction. Still, the judge was extremely lenient in his instructions and a relatively light sentence was handed down as Calhoun’s heart was judged to be in the right place. Was this the breaking point for Calhoun? The psychiatrist’s report implies that this is where he snapped and he succumbed to a “if you’re going to treat me like a villain” mentality. While being transported to the Zigursky Penitentiary, Calhoun broke free, seriously injuring the guards. Calhoun, now calling himself Frostfire, made a name for himself on the streets. His strong personality acted as a magnet for numerous low-powered kids already entering the gang lifestyle. Although the gang is very fractious, they defer to his leadership. Frostfire has carved out a strong base of operations in Steel Canyon and is rising as a threat. Since his escape from the Zigursky Penitentiary, Frostfire is suspected to be directly involved in 10 Counts of Felony Assault, 2 Counts of Bookmaking, 4 Counts of Robbery, 3 Counts of Extortion, 3 Counts of Racketeering Violence, 8 Counts of Arson and 2 Counts of Murder. Sources All of the text used in this article comes from the City of Heroes Official Site http://www.cityofheroes.com/gameinfo/villain_groups_outcasts2.html Information Leonard Calhoun used to imagine life as a hero. His strong elemental powers seemed to be just what the job required. Leonard made himself a costume and took up the name Frostfire, but he soon found that saving people wasn´t nearly as appealing as picking their pockets. Frostfire descended into a life of crime and began to gather together other misguided mutants such as himself. Thus, the Outcasts were born. Quotes During the mission Take out Frostfire: And then during the fight: Before combat: Check all the entrances! I want those heroes roasted! Combat start: How could anyone find me here? Hero Defeated: Iced ya! See Also * Frostfire's Outcasts profile for a list of his powers * Frostfire's Paragon Police File Category:Elite_Boss